More Than Okay
by turtleback
Summary: In celebration of the final season some PWP for your reading pleasure. Nothing special. Hopefully something that will you turn you on before the beards turn you off.


**More Than Okay**

Pairing: Jane/Maura  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

* * *

It was a regular Sunday night. Dinner at Maura's house was finished. Jane reclined on the couch, legs propped on the coffee table, head tilted back, eyes closed.

Maura kneeled next to her, tucking her legs underneath her and leaning sideways against the couch cushions.

Jane cracked an eye open to look at her and said, "Hey."

"Hi," Maura returned, smiling softly at the sleepy grin of her friend. "Tonight was nice." Between the Rizzoli family and all of their assorted co-workers—friends, Maura mentally corrected herself—it had been a full house for dinner. Yet Jane had seemed to be constantly by her side, solicitous and protective as always. Maura ran a hand down Jane's arm until she reached her hand and entwined their fingers.

"You okay?" Jane asked.

"Yes. But I think I'll head to bed." She gave Jane's hand a squeeze and moved to get up, but Jane didn't let go, instead keeping Maura at her side.

"Already? We're finally alone."

Maura frowned, trying to read the expression on Jane's face and understand the intention behind her words. They locked eyes and Maura saw the expectant look on Jane's face.

Acting purely on instinct, for perhaps the first time in her life, Maura leaned forward, moved a hand to Jane's cheek, and pressed a tentative kiss to Jane's lips.

She felt Jane's mouth part into a smile and her hand tangle in the hair at the base of her neck to hold them together. An arm wrapped around her back and Jane pulled her closer, her skirt riding up her thighs as she straddled Jane's lap.

Their kiss continued. Jane's head fell back against the couch and Maura pulled Jane's bottom lip into her mouth, now tangling both hands in Jane's dark brown curls as her tongue explored Jane's mouth and Jane responded in kind.

Flushed and breathless, Maura pulled back and opened her eyes.

Jane's eyes fluttered open too and she again she said, "Hey."

"Hi."

"Is this okay?"

Maura's laugh in response was rich and playful. "I should be the one asking you that. I kissed you."

"It's more than okay with me."

Maura returned her lips to Jane's. She dropped a hand to rub up and down Jane's side before coming to rest under the swell of her breast.

Jane dropped her mouth to Maura's neck, kissing all the skin she could find along Maura's neck and jaw and then collarbone. Her fingers danced along exposed skin along the other side of her neck.

Maura rolled her hips and moaned when Jane sucked on a sensitive spot below her ear.

"Is this okay?" Jane asked again.

"Yes," Maura said, smiling into another kiss to Jane's lips.

Eventually Jane's hands slid up Maura's legs, pushing her skirt up until her fingers found the strip of material of the thong circling her waist. Maura balled Jane's shirt in her fist and rolled her hips again, desperate for Jane's hands to continue their path. But they stilled, the only movement her thumbs brushing back and forth over bare skin at the top of Maura's thighs.

Now Maura moved her mouth to Jane's neck. She pulled Jane's t-shirt up and Jane shifted so it could be pulled off. Her fingers trailed over Jane's abdomen while her mouth found new places to kiss and suck across Jane's chest. Jane's thumbs continued to tease her just inches from where Maura really wanted her touch.

Pausing her kisses for a moment, Maura rested her forehead against Jane's, noses touching, hot breaths mingling together. She shifted in Jane's lap, silently urging Jane to take the next step.

"Okay?" Jane asked.

"Jane, the only thing that is not okay is that you aren't touching me more."

Spurred to action, Jane pushed aside the thin triangle of material and tentatively touched fingers to wet and swollen lips.

Maura tensed and whimpered at the intimate contact, her body already wound dangerously close to the edge. She was afraid she might come before Jane even really got started and with another whimper said, "Please fuck me."

Jane moved her hand away, but before Maura could protest, Jane was shifting them until Maura was on her back and Jane was pulling off her skirt and thong. After a brief rustling of clothing, Jane was hovering above her, her now bare legs sliding against Maura's own, and Jane's hand was between her legs again.

Now Jane pushed a finger inside her, then another, sending spasms of pleasure through Maura's body. Maura spread her legs as wide as she could in the space they had on the couch. Encouraged by the sounds coming from Maura's mouth, Jane pumped her fingers in and out.

Very quickly Maura was clenching around Jane's fingers. "Don't stop," she said between moans. "Don't stop." Jane brushed her thumb over Maura's swollen clit and continued pushing inside her deeper and deeper through Maura's moans and shudders until Maura's body seemed to relax in contentment.

Not wanting to crush Maura or lose contact with her body, Jane maneuvered onto her side between the couch's back cushions and Maura, brushing her fingertips over Maura's stomach. Momentarily, Maura turned onto her side as well and rubbed her hand up and down Jane's side.

After pressing kisses to Jane's cheek and lips, Maura said, "Was that okay? Was that…that was too much wasn't it? I shouldn't have pushed you so fast."

Jane smiled. "It was amazing and definitely not too much. Probably too little."

"You made me feel so good. Just like you do all the time in so many different ways." Maura continued to move her fingers over Jane's bare skin along her abdomen, side, and legs. "I can't stop touching you."

"Then don't stop."

Maura pulled Jane's leg over her hip and elicited a wonderful gasp when her fingers moved through short dark curls to find Jane wet and ready for her. Any doubt that Jane was not as into this or as turned on as her was now gone. "You feel incredible," she said as she pushed inside Jane.

"Fuck, Maur." Jane again grabbed the back of Maura's head, pulling her in for a rough kiss. "Fuck," she repeated. She rested her head against Maura's, heavy breathing punctuated with moans as Maura pushed deeper and harder.

Jane moved her hand back between Maura's legs and rubbed her fingers against her clit.

Maura moaned but said, "You don't have to-"

"I want to," Jane quickly said. "Make me come. I can't…."

Quickly understanding what Jane meant, Maura moved her fingers to stroke Jane's clit.

"Fuck, yes," Jane said, moaning. "That's…I'm close. Come with me…"

Other words dissolved into moans as the women frantically worked their fingers until they pushed each other to orgasm.

Maura shifted even closer to Jane on the couch, pressing the length of their sweat covered bodies against each other. She kissed Jane's chest and neck and lips and then settled into Jane's embrace as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
